pj_masks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Juliet
Debota is the first female Noctambule-masque of the vigilante side, and was the youngest of all the generation of the first generation of Noctambules-masques of the vigilante side. She was 5 years old. She came from a poor and humble family, every day she worked in the fields and looked after the lambs of the small cattle that her parents had, she was the most humble and beautiful girl that was known in the whole town, all the children They asked that they be his girlfriend but she always rejected them, she did not want to have a boyfriend so it was not appropriate for God (note: she was a super girl debota christ and always resisted in the morning and at night) but at night she combertia in the pj masks of the angel captivating his enemies with his bellesa and so finish them off with a heavenly song that was the very chorus of the archangels but in that state she went to where the poor homeless and sick, when people saw her in that way they thought that she was an angel and they began to call her the saint of hope and miracles, always when she healed the helpless of the plague and the leprosy with an hour they said it was a miracle that she was the ejaculation of Christ to earth, she died on September 6, 1506 at the age of 5 years because of fatigue, but she died before the day of her death in the night transformed into super heroine she was flying with the wings of the angel to a beautiful forest where he saw a large totel where the bottom was located a crus, in the middle part was the image of the fenix and in the upper part the image of the whole she by a strange reason that place was made family, I use a great power that was the sanctification made a prayer sanctifying the place stayed for all night there until on the morning of September 6, 1506 a local villager found it transformed into a pj mask, he saw it When she lay down she saw her eyes closed and took her directly to the village shouting and saying that the saint was dead. Everyone was upset and they went to see and if it was true the saint was dead, all the people cried by her death they put her in a silver coffin and her hands between crusadas carrying a beautiful rosary her corpse remained for two gods but I do not stink instead of that she smelled of flowers and fine roses and her body was intact with a smile on her face , I buried it in an old forest near a large totel that nobody knew, in 1666 san sotero the pope of that time sanctified that young pj masks as the saint of hope and miracles justifying everything with the annex of what said the people who were few who remember her, the legend says that if you respect the saint she may see how your actions are if they are good as your heart maybe you will see a miracle. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes